Talk:Oceana (people)
Wow.. what's wrong with the Gender :-S Alexandru 15:21, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :There are almost the same number of women and men born, so when you start with 80 men (arbeiders) and 20 women after one generation you will already see 70 men and 60 women. There's no country on the world which I know which has more men than women. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::I was just scared by the percentage of men, :P Alexandru 15:39, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ¿Que? "Another known fact is that Oceana people have more diarrhoea-trouble than other Lovian people" haha :P Bucurestean 16:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) American? I think we should take out the americans from the List of oceanic people and add in the French,Dutch,Belgains. It makes more sense. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Actually not. You should read about Srang Slowenski. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) No I meant keep the slovak and polish of course but take out the americans and add in some traditional Dutch, Belgains, and French people. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree that these statistics need a major update, but Dutch and French people aren't living in Hurb atm, only some Belgians who proclaim to be Lovian (Yuri/Dimitri) and a few Limburgish people who aren't full-blood Limburgish and who came here in the 90's. The original Oceana population was Slovak/Polish and a few Americans. I hope this explains it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It does. I'm feeling the oceana inside me! Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hahahah, then you gotto take some Narasha 'Oshenna lessons first to let the Oceana inside you out :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I shall! I want to sorta "modernize" and make the NPO better, and I want to make a logo more every language spoken in Oceana, how do you say National Oceana party in the following languages: *Oceana *Slovak *Polish *Dutch *English (This will be the toughest one ) Fill out the ones you can. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :If you'd leave out Polish (it was replaced by Slovak in the early beginnings and nobody on this wiki speaks it) and replace it by Limburgish you may have NPO :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I feel like the movement isn't about what race you are, what you are, but if your Oceanan! So is the current logo in Limburgish? If not please tell me how to say it Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) The current logo is in Oceana :P "oshine oslobodenia front" is "our liberation front". In Dutch that would be "ons bevrijdingsfront" and in Limburgish "ós vriejingslien" and my Slovak is a bit rusty at the moment, so I'd have to look that up in a dictionary :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:04, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I ment how to say "National Party of Oceana" not the slogan Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Ow :P Well, see the other talk page then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC)